A Wizard and An Avenger: Alex Russo
by DrDoom2006
Summary: Alex is selected as Natasha Romanov's protégé in the Avengers, as the invasion of New York by the alien forces of Darkseid increases, Alex decides to join the battle in order to save her home from the devastation... will it need her ultimate sacrifice? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Alexandra Margaret Russo, 17, watched alongside her family as earth's mightiest heroes, the Avengers, fought a rain of strange creatures that were coming out from what seemed like a portal in the sky above New York City. Iron Man, The Hulk, Hawk Eye, Captain America and someone that she, unknown to her family, knew too well, Natasha Romanova, known also as the Black Widow, fought with all their might, but as much as they fought, they seemed unable to cope with the raising number of enemies that were arriving, she closed her eyes, glared at her family and silently went up to her room, pushing her clothes aside, she pulled a box out, inside was a black full-body suit. She glared at it for just a few moments before putting it on. She glared at her reflection in the mirror as she made her decision, she also remembered how her life changed four months before...

Waverly Place SubStation, 16:00 hours

Alex was serving tables when she saw a red haired woman dressed in black walk in and occupying a table.

-Hi, I'm Alex, what can I get you? -she asked taking her pen and booklet out of her pocket

The woman glared at her and smiled softly.

-A bottle of water and a ham sandwich please.

-Coming right up. - Alex replied.

As she delivered the food the woman spoke.

-Can you sit for a moment?

Curious Alex sat.

-Alexandra, my name is Natasha Romanova, I belong to a secret organization known as S.H.I.E.L.D. and you have very special powers. I would like you to become my protege. -she declared.

Alex's eyes opened wide, nervously she got up.

-I... I... have no powers.. what... funny... I

-Alexandra you have a magic wand in your boot and you used it two hours ago to snitch out of school to go get a milkshake. - Natalia replied.

-Ho... how can you... nobody...

-I'll pick you up after school tomorrow.

Alex glared at the woman as she got up from the table and walked away. She was completely sure that nobody, not even Harper, saw her leave school, let alone this woman... she tried to forget about it, and she partially succeeded until the voice of Principal Laritate was heard in the halls of Tribecca High School...

-Alex Russo report to the Principal's office right now.

-Alex what did you do this time? - her friend Harper asked

-Nothing... yet...

Curious, yet accustomed to, Alex walked into the office, to her surprise, Natasha was there, dressed like an office worker of some sort.

-Alex, meet Miss Jennette Cosgrove, she's the activities coordinator for our district.

-Uh... hi... - Alex said confused.

-I was telling Mr. Laritate here that you have been selected for a new extra-curricular activities program starting today.

-I don't know why but Miss Cosgrove here says you're the best fit among all the students in this high school. - Mr. Laritate said.

-OK... so... no more detention after school? - she asked

-You are to report yourself to this address right after school starting today. - Miss Cosgrove said giving her a card.

Alex took the card she was given and walked out of the office, Harper was waiting for her.

-So... detention again?

-Actually I have been chosen for... something... - Alex replied

-You?

-Yes Harper, me.

-Awesome, and what's that something? - her friend inquired

-Some sort of extra-curricular stuff...

As instructed Alex went to the address given, it was a building with the name STARK on top. She walked in and gave the card to the receptionist who pointed her to an elevator at the end of the hall, she walked in, there were no floor buttons, after a few seconds the elevator doors opened and Alex walked out in a living room right atop the building, Natalia was there along with bald african-american guy who was glaring out the window. The woman smiled.

-I knew you wouldn't fail me. - she said

-This place is amazing - Alex said

-Welcome Alexandra, I'm Nick Fury. Welcome to the Supreme Headquarters International Espionage Law-enforcement Division known as S.H.I.E.L.D.

-Can you call me Alex? Like everyone does? - she requested

-Alex, I have been following you for several months, and you're the kind of young woman I have been looking for. - Natalia said

-To do what? - Alex asked

-To work with her, you'll be trained, you'll learn to use your powers and you'll became one of us. - Nick Fury replied

-OK Look, that sounds amazing but in a few months my brothers and I will be in the Wizards competition and I might not keep my powers.

Nick smiled.

-I'm sure you'll keep them. We must go, training shall start soon - he sentenced and walked outside to where a helicopter was waiting for them.

Alex glared as they arrived to what seemed like an aircraft carrier floating above the city, her amazement grew as she saw the facilities.

-OK, you'll be here from 3 to 6pm everyday and

-Wait wait wait, Dad is not going to like this, I work at the sub remember?

Natalia turned and smiled.

-That's already taken care of.

Her trip to memory lane was suddenly interrupted.

-Alex what are you doing? - her brother Justin said as he glared at her from the doorway.

-What I must, now get out of the way - she replied

-Wait, you don't mean...

-Yes Justin, I'm one of them, and they need me.

-But Alex wait you can't

-MEMORIOUS INFLUXIOUS!

Alex glared at her brother as he froze for several seconds while she jumped out the window.

-Sorry Justin... it's for your own good.

As she found herself on the street she began to run following the sounds of battle, she glared at the portal above her, the amount of creatures coming out was scary. Her first encounter came suddenly as one of the creatures jumped behind her and tried to choke her, to his surprise the girl vanished and appeared meters before him.

-JUSTUM FLAMMA!

The creature screamed as a powerful flame hit him. Alex continued to run now making sure she was constantly checking her surroundings, as she got closer to the center of the war the devastation increased, Alex closed her eyes and clenched her fists.

-I won't let our house end like this…

Remembering that there was a faster way to move the waved her wand above her head and she vanished to reappear right in front of where Natasha and Hawkeye were in the middle of the fight.

-I'm here! - Alex yelled

Natasha turned around surprised at hearing the voice of her protégé, her eyes opened wide as a violent explosion sent the body of the teenager against a nearby wall.

-ALEX!

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Ears ringing... I can feel blood in my mouth... my back hurts... I know I screamed when someone in a blue outfit picked me up... my eyes start to focus as I hear Natasha yelling at me.

-WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? - she yelled

-Help...ing... you...

-Getting yourself killed doesn't count - Hawkeye said

My whole body hurts... yet I need to show them that I'm not a weak girl.

-I'm fine...

-Look, we're taking care of this, go home. NOW. - Natasha commanded.

-Let her help, we need all the hands we can get - said Hawkeye

Natasha turned at him with a mean glare.

-Look, you

-PROTECTO!

Both glared at me as I created a force field that protected us from a new explosion.

-Good job, now let's move - the archer commanded

What he failed to notice, Natasha did. As my force field vanished I was breathing heavily, one of the things about being a wizard is that the more powerful a spell is, the higher is the toll it takes on your body. That's why Dad and the teachers at wiztech always said that you shouldn't perform that many spells in a short period of time.

-You OK?

I nodded even though I was feeling dizzy, I ran with them hoping not to engage in another fight, it was then when I noticed the wetness in the back on of my arm, I had to use another spell to fix myself. I could hear explosions all around, heard Cap say that Hulk and Iron Man got a huge creature down. All I could do was pray I wasn't in need to something like that.

-OK you ready? - Natasha asked

I nodded.

-You're going to stay near me, Cap will be on the side while Hawkeye goes on top, OK? Your mission is to keep the creeps at bay. Got it?

-Got it.

-OK, now that there's a plan, LET'S GO! - Captain America yelled

We all ran out, I saw Cap run to a building where some creeps had a bomb and were trying to blew it along with the people inside, Hawkeyed got a lift from Iron Man and got to the top of a building, Natasha and I were the only ones on the ground, so, I had to cover her back.

-ELECTRO!

Again and again I took them out, but for each that I was taking out, ten more were coming, I could barely lift my arm, but I knew I couldn't stop, What I didn't knew what that someone was watching me.

-Who is that girl…

Natasha ordered me to move with her to a building, it was a relief and I was able to take some air. Natasha walked to me.

-You OK?

I nodded.

-What are we going to do? There's too many of them. - I said

-We need to give Iron Man and the others more time.

Suddenly the wall blew up, I ended up on the floor beside Natasha, blood began to pour from a cut in my cheek. I saw more creatures coming and I tried to contain them as best as I could, suddenly my phone began to ring.

-What?

-Alex where are you? - it was Harper

-Look I'm a little busy right now, I'll call you later!

-Alex why am I hearing explosions?

-Harper I'm in the middle of a freakin battle OK?

-Oh my God...

Suddenly I found myself on my knees.

-Harper... take care of them OK?

-Alex no... wait, don't

I had to hang up, I couldn't keep talking to her, not when I was feeling this weak and with all those creeps coming in.

-ALEX WE GOT TO GO, MOVE! - Natasha yelled as we ran out.

All I saw next was a blast from the sky and the building fell on top of them, it was Iron Man who landed in front of us, he glared at my bloodied face and injured hands.

-You've been busy down here. - he said

-Any luck closing the portal? - Natasha asked

-Not much, Thor is trying to convince Loki to change his mind - Iron Man replied

-We need to get to the building where the machine is opening the portal - Natasha said

-Maybe I can help

Why did I said that I don't know.

-How? - Natasha asked

-I can teleport us there.

-You sure? - she asked back

-Trust me on this one OK?

Natasha nodded but as I was about to raise my wand I felt a hand closing on my throat while and arm closed around my waist.

-I think we're going on a little ride - Loki said

-NO! - that was the last I heard from Natasha before I vanished from the place where I was.

The next thing I knew was being thrown through a window, as I felt cuts in my face, hands and arms I saw the culprit coming at me. I heard of him… what I never thought was that I was to see him face to face.

-Well… if it isn't our little wizard…

With my ears ringing again I managed to get up.

-You… you're Loki…

-No… I'm the last thing you'll see…

To be continued...


End file.
